


Hungry Eyes

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Witcher Songfics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Jaskier struggles to keep his hungry eyes off Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [ Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen ](https://youtu.be/2ssCL292DQA). I heard this song on the radio and my mind went directly to a pining Jaskier, looking at Geralt with, well, hungry eyes. I couldn’t get it out of my head until I wrote it down. So here we are. Sorry, not sorry. You’re welcome.
> 
> Also, I’ve only seen the TV show. I looked up Barghest on The Witcher Wiki. Sorry for any errors I made writing about the beasts.
> 
> Lastly, I haven’t written a story in years. I mean years. So I apologize if it’s a bit rough around the edges.

_I’ve been meaning to tell you_

Jaskier huddled behind a tree, peering out across the meadow. The moon shone full and bright above, illuminating the horrifying pack of Barghest stalking towards Geralt. Terrifying howls pierced the night as the beasts charged. The bard’s stomach churned as one hound slammed into Geralt’s back, almost knocking him down. But the witcher remained standing as he swung his silver sword around and down, slicing through the beast.

_I’ve got this feelin’ that won’t subside_

He continued fighting, swinging precisely and moving with ease through the pack. To Jaskier, it was the horrifying, beautiful dance of the witcher. Swirling and weaving around the ghostly dogs that tried to bite and tear at the thick limbs of the extraordinary fighter.

_I look at you and fantasize_

One, two, three down. One hound opened its maw wide and a stream of fire burst forth at Geralt. He was grappling with another beast and rolled away just as the flame would have hit him. The flowers and grass burst into a small bout of fire, briefly providing better illumination of the witcher’s face, eyes black as midnight with equally dark veins sticking out against a starkly white skin.

_You’re mine and tonight_

Another swing of his sword and Geralt decapitated another. Two hounds remained. They slowly circled him, growling low and menacingly. Standing to his full height, the witcher growled back before lunging at one. As he did, the other beast leapt at his back. Geralt dispatched the one he went for, but howled in pain as the other hound ripped its claws down his back. It was of no help to the monster as he twirled and cut the beast in half.

Still in a battle stance, Geralt stopped moving. Nothing in the meadow moved. Jaskier even held his breath, waiting. Waiting for… The witcher turned and swiftly stalked toward the forest, toward the tree the bard hid behind. Jaskier trembled, and not from the cold.

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

~~~

_With these hungry eyes_

Jaskier leapt to the next table as he gazed brightly across the bar room, looking at no one in particular. At least he tried not to look at one specifically. As he strummed his lute and sang a bright song of good fortune and summer love, he kept looking out of the corner of his eyes at the brooding hulk that was Geralt in the farther corner booth. One hand was gripped around a mug of ale, the other lay still on the table. His eyes were down-turned, his shoulders tense.

_One look at you and I can’t disguise_

Jaskier allowed himself just an extra moment to linger as he ended the song, but he quickly bowed to his audience when he saw Geralt raising his head. Turning his focus back to the crowd, the bard heard a request for something a bit raunchier, and who was he to deny his adoring fans.

_I’ve got hungry eyes_

Launching into a little ode to lusty and busty women, he pranced around the room, smiling bright. As he got closer to Geralt, he could feel the witcher’s eyes on him. With the spirit of the song thrumming through his body, Jaskier chanced a flippant smile towards him, winking suggestively along with the lyrics detailing a heated tryst. Geralt’s amber eyes darkened. Jaskier’s heart sped up, but remaining dedicated to the performance, he simply winked again before bouncing off.

_I feel the magic between you and I_

~~~

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

Stifling an urge to scream in frustration, Jaskier instead focused on slowing his breathing as he dragged the sponge across the wide expanse of Geralt’s back, leaving a trail of soap in its wake. Fresh scars ran down on either side of his spine. They were closed and healed, but the bard remembered cleaning the gaping claw wounds just a few days ago. As he continued to scrub the dirt, grime and monster guts from the witcher’s back, he tried not to think at all, tried not betray that his heart always beat so fast around this mountain of a man.

_I want to show you what love’s all about_

Not a man, a mutant, Jaskier could almost hear Geralt’s voice say. He worked the sponge down the scarred skin, dipping below the water, going as far down as he dared, before moving back up. Keeping a steady and slow pace, he worked the sponge around the witcher’s torso and arms, scrubbing away the day’s battle. Jaskier didn’t know what Geralt had planned for tonight. Probably off to some brothel, considering this had been the only room available and it had only one bed. He, on the other hand, would be doing what he always did. Singing away his woes, maybe fall into someone’s arms for solace.

_Darling tonight_

A strong hand gripped his wrist and Jaskier looked up, startled. Geralt’s eyes were as stony as ever, no hint as to what he was thinking or feeling. Hope started to rise in the bard’s chest, but he pushed it down and kept it off his face. He was about to speak when the witcher pushed, gently, but steadily pushed, his hand away. He pulled back to sit on his haunches as Geralt stood up. Hastily, he looked down at the dirty water sloshing in the tub until he heard the witcher move away. He stayed there, eyes downcast, barely breathing, until he heard the door open. He looked up then, at Geralt’s back, and watched as he left, shutting the door behind him, without looking back.

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

~~~

_With these hungry eyes_

Jaskier softly hummed as he strummed his lute, perched on the edge of the wide bed. While many of the lovely ladies downstairs had indeed thrown themselves at him, he had not been able to accept any of their offers. He just hadn’t felt moved in his heart, or his loins, for that matter. Maybe he was sick. Yes, that must be it. A sickness, a fever had washed over him. One in which he had lost his appetite.

_One look at you and I can’t disguise_

Abruptly, the door of the room swung open and Geralt stormed in. Jaskier licked his lips as he suddenly felt very parched. The witcher’s shirt was open wide and not tucked into his pants. Slamming the door after himself and twisting the lock closed, Geralt strode over to the washbasin and dunked a threadbare towel into the cold water before dragging it across his face.

_I’ve got hungry eyes_

Jaskier tried not to gape at this unusual behavior. He gently put his lute down, leaning it against the side table as he turned to watched the witcher. As Geralt twisted the towel, streaks of red water fell in the basin. It was the wrong color red for blood. Jaskier mulled over it until he realized it was lip paint. He smiled, happy he had figured it out, but then the realization of what it meant hit him. Shoulders slumping, he turned away.

_I feel the magic between you and I_

~~~

_With these hungry eyes_

Jaskier had tried to ignore Geralt as they changed for bed. He kept his back to the witcher as he shucked off his layers until he got down to his chemise and tights. He definitely did not stare, much, when he caught sight of the broad scarred, though very lovely, chest and tight pants that encased powerful legs. Damn beautiful witcher didn’t know he was so damn beautiful.

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

Jaskier sighed heavily as he crawled under the covers on his side of the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing normal as he felt the covers lift and the bed dip behind him. He imagined what Geralt looked like, climbing into bed, and his body throbbed. A searing heat enveloped his back and the covers fell back down, trapping them, trapping him. Jaskier couldn’t stop from shuddering.

_With these hungry eyes_

“Jaskier.” Geralt breathed his name. The soft caress of the witcher’s voice slid down his back.

Shivering, Jaskier rolled onto his back and dared to look over at Geralt’s face. Those amber eyes shone brilliantly in the dark. Normally absent of emotion, the bard saw something deep, shining through at him. He didn’t dare name it, but it speared him, right through the heart, locking him in place. He could barely whisper in response, “What.”

Geralt parted his lips, as if to speak, but instead surged forward and captured Jaskier’s lips.

_Now did I take you by surprise_

It took a moment for his brain to register what had happened, but once he did, he kissed back, turning his body toward Geralt and snaking a hand into his soft ivory hair. Geralt groaned into the kiss, giving Jaskier room to shove his tongue deep into the witcher’s mouth.

_I need you to see_

Wrapping his thick, strong arms around the bard, Geralt rolled onto his back, pulling Jaskier on top, his legs draping on either side of the witcher’s waist. A big strong hand slid down the bard’s back and cupped his ass. It was Jaskier’s turn to groan as he ground his hips down, sparking heat and desire in both of them.

_This love was meant to be_

~~~

In the early hours of the morning, Jaskier woke to find Geralt running a thumb over his arm. They were both naked, legs entwined. Jaskier gazed at the thick thumb, reveling in the caress.

“Jaskier.” Geralt breathed his name again.

“Hmm?” He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of Geralt saying his name like that. It made his stomach flutter and his heart soar.

The witcher’s thumb stopped moving. He groaned grumpily and finally looked up at Geralt’s face. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his eyes sparkled, like the morning sun. Jaskier could get lost in those dazzling golden eyes.

Then those eyes darkened and Geralt drew Jaskier to him, lowering his lips to the bard’s, slowly, softly, hungrily.

_I’ve got hungry eyes_

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

_With the hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise?_

_With my hungry eyes_

_With my hungry eyes_

_Now I’ve got you in my sights_

_With my hungry eyes_


End file.
